Timeline Arc 1
Chapter 1: Prologue *Makuta puts Mata Nui to sleep and claims control over the island of Mata Nui. *For years, Makuta rules. *The Toa Mata arrive. *The Toa Mata collect Kanohi masks and defeat Rahi beasts with help from the Turaga. *Takua assembles the Chronicler's Company to aid the Toa. *The Toa Mata descend into Mangaia while the Chronicler's Company defends Kini-Nui. *Toa Mata form the Toa Kaita and defeat the Manas. *Toa Mata defeat the Shadow Toa. *The Toa challenge Makuta, who taunts them and uses their desires against them. *As the Toa pool their power into Makuta, Kopaka betrays the rest, leading to their downfall. *Makuta takes away the essence of the Toa Mata and siphons them into the Essence Stones, turning the Toa Mata into his dark servants. Kopaka transforms into Heuani. *The Great Spirit relays the Second Prophecy to Takua. *Takua enters the Keeping Place and recovers a tablet with clues in the written form of the Bird Speech. *Takua tells the rest of his company about they prophecy and gives each member a clue to safekeep. *Hafu carves down the first six clues on a tablet *Mata Nui makes Takua forget the clues. *Taipu is given the tablet with the clues. *The Chronicler's Company is dispersed. *Makuta begins creating huge amounts of Rahkshi for future deployment. *Makuta builds The Vault. *Makuta unleashes Rahkshi to torment the villages, but retracts them. *A period of relative peace begins *Makuta summons scores of foreign species to the island of Mata Nui. *Mata Nui turns several Matoran to Toa in order to counter the surge of corruption *Takua leads his Company to the Keeping Place, where he learns of the Second Prophecy. *Taipu gives the shale tablet to Whenua and goes into hiding alone. Chapter 2: Searching *Makuta begins killing off members of the Chronicler's Company. *Tamaru is the first Matoran of the Chronicler's Company to die.Tamaru's final breath *Takua tells those of the company who are alive not to tell the clues to anyone. *Takua manages to steal the Essence Stones from The Vault. *Discovering the theft, Makuta sends troops of Rahkshi around the island to look for the stones. *None of the stones are found and the Rahkshi leave. *Heuani captures Kapura and wrangles the clues out of him, and kills him.Kapura's death *Whenua gives Stannis the tablet with the clues.Whenua gives Stannis the clue tablet *Stannis convinces Nuju to translate the language of the tablet in Ko-Koro. *Makuta pulls Nuju down into darkness and imprisons him.Nuju's kidnapping *The Turaga Kidnappings occur.Matau's kidnappingNokama's kidnappingOnewa's kidnappingWhenua's kidnappingVakama's kidnapping *The Turaga are kept in Mangaia and attached to Parakuka.The Parakuka *Heuani is sent to lead Makuta's forces in the Battle of the Hive.Battle of the Hive begins *During the battle, the Turaga are awakened and, being temporarily high with the power of the Parakuka, are used by Makuta as pawns.The Turaga under Parakuka high *They are detained and wake up back in full mental health.The Turaga back to normal Chapter 3: The Wanderer's Company *Takua visits six Matoran to tell them that they have been chosen by the Great Spirit, Stannis being the leader. *The Wanderer's Company travels to the Charred Forest, where Takua is waiting for them. *Takua reveals the secret of the Essence Stones and leads the Company to Tahu's. *The Company is ambushed by six Rahkshi and Aurax is killed. *Takua escapes and leads the Rahkshi deep into the Forest, away from the Company, to his presumed death. *The Company travels to Le-Koro to invite Leah as a replacement for Aurax. *The Company retrieves Onua's Stone from the Kumu Islets. *Tahu's Essence Stone leads them to Onua's in an underwater abandoned village. *In Papa Nihu Reef, Stannis recovers Gali's Essence Stone. *Ronkshou, Vidar and Utu track the Company to the Kumu Islets before losing the trail. *In Ko-Wahi, the Company is joined by Joske, a Toa of Fire. *The Company learns of the Keeping Place and six Crystals required to reach it. *The Company faces Ronkshou, Vidar, and Utu. *Joske fights them while the Company escapes to the mountains of Ko-Wahi. *Utu causes a massive avalanche that separates Stannis and Oreius from the others. *Joske saves Stannis and Oreius and goes by himself to Ga-Koro to heal. *Joske goes to Ta-Koro to begin his search for the Crystals with Agni, his mentor, and Cael, a Ga-Koran healer. *Ronkshou, Vidar, and Utu pursue Stannis and Oreius across Ko-Wahi, running across a Matoran named Korero in the process. *In Ta-Koro, Joske, Agni and Cael are joined by Tuara and Angelus, members of the Ta-Koran Guard, who help Joske access the Temple of Courage. *Joske and his team recover the Crystal of Faith in Le-Wahi without difficulty. *Xa-Koro and the Kumu Islets are destroyed by way of igniting the gas pockets below the islets.Kumu Islets destroyed *Toa Antrim helps the Matoran against the Dark Toa. *In Ko-Koro, Joske's quest is interrupted by a meeting with Heuani. The Toa of Shadow taunts him in the Ko-Wahi wastes and gives Joske the Crystal of Creation to prove that his quest is utterly pointless. *Joske recovers the Crystal of Peace. *Stannis and Oreius go to Po-Wahi to seek Pohatu's Essence Stone. *The rest of the Company recovers Kopaka's Essence Stone. *The Turaga Assassinations occur, conducted by the Bad Company.Matau's assassinationOnewa's deathNuju's assassinationWhenua's murderNokama's assassinationVakama's death *Stannis, Oreius, and Korero find Onewa dead in his hut, with a Parakuka that latches onto Oreius. *Joske departs for Onu-Koro, but Tuara leaves the group to return to Ta-Koro. *Reordin, Leah, Sulov, and Lepidran locate Lewa's Essence Stone in Le-Wahi. *Lewa's stone doesn't react to Lepidran, revealing he is not one of the Chosen. *In Onu-Koro, Cael enters the Temple of Prosperity at the bottom of the flooded Great Mine, and retrieves the Crystal of Prosperity, albeit with effort. *With Oreius in a Parakuka-induced coma, Stannis and Korero journey alone in search of the last Stone. *They recover Pohatu's stone. *Joske dives deep beneath Naho Bay in Ga-Wahi to enter the Temple of Purity, where he encounters the Guardian of the Temple, a mysterious entity tasked with the protection of the Crystal of Purity. The Guardian poses a riddle to the Toa of Fire; upon answering, she allows him to take the Crystal. *Stannis, Korero and Oreius leave for Le-Wahi and the Suva Nui, where they are reunited with the rest of the Company. *It is discovered that Korero, not Lepidran, is destined to receive Lewa's Stone. Chapter 4: The Toa Maru *The six Essence Stones the Wanderer's Company collected fit perfectly in six notches cut in the black obelisk and transform the Company into the Toa Maru.Transformation into Toa Maru *Joske goes to Kini-Nui and discovers the location of the Keeping Place, but is unable to access it.Joske is prevented access to the Keeping Place *Joske goes to Ta-Wahi, where he places the Crystals in slots in a circle of statues - this teleports him into the Keeping Place. *Inside the Keeping Place, Joske finds a single pedestal with a mask on it and a note left by Takua reveals it to be the Mask of Conjuring, a powerful Kanohi granting its user the ability to program their own powers into it.Joske finds the Mask of Conjuring *Upon exiting the Keeping Place, Joske is immediately confronted by Heuani and the two engage in a vicious duel, with Joske's speed nearly matching Heuani's power. *Heuani taunts the Toa of Fire with Cael's mask, revealing that the Toa of Water sacrificed herself to him in exchange for his sparing Joske's life. *Joske uses his Mask of Conjuring to give himself the elemental power of Light, though at the cost of never being able to use the mask again. *Joske defeats Heuani in battle and the latter flees. *Six Rahkshi attack the new Toa, but are defeated. *The Toa Maru go to Kini-Nui, where they meet Joske and unlock the Keeping Place. *Joske opens the Keeping Place and the Toa Maru receive new masks there. *Joske opens the seal that protects Makuta's lair from prying eyes, and the Toa Maru descend into the darkness below. *The Toa Maru face and defeat the Manas.Encountering the Manas *The Toa Maru defeat the corrupted First Toa. *Makuta sends out a call to all his servants, commanding them to take control of the temple and trap the Toa Maru within Mangaia. *The Second Battle of Kini-Nui occurs. *Joske uses his abilities to heal the infection of the Rahi, turning the tide of the battle. *The Toa Maru enter Mangaia and learn how the First Toa failed. *Makuta himself assaults the Maru both physically and mentally.The Second Battle of Mangaia *The Maru combine their elemental energies and unleash the full brunt of their power on the Makuta. *On the surface of Mata Nui, the Makuta sends legions of Rahkshi against all villages.The Rahkshi appear *The Rahkshi attack the Koro, quickly overwhelming them. *The Maru realize Makuta has grown stronger since defeating the Mata, and cannot be defeated. *Realizing that his mask is the final, most powerful failsafe, Stannis banishes the Makuta from Mata Nui forever.Makuta is banished into Legend *Lacking directions, the Rahkshi attacking the villages are easily repelled. Final Post *The Toa Maru return to their own villages through the Dark Walks. See Also *Arc 1 Staff Plot *Arc 2 timeline Reference posts Category:Timeline